You Can Call Me Daddy
by EnderSweetie
Summary: Naraku was defeated by Inuyasha's gang . Now five hundred years later is married to a woman with more secrets than he can count. What happens when his wife goes on a "business trip" to the United States and leaves him to deal with her daughter , a certain girlish foe from his past? Will he finish what he started all those years ago as her seventeenth birthday draws near?
1. The Life Of Kagewaki Izu

**You Can Call Me Daddy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to **Rumiko** **Takahashi**!

**Chapter song -** Half Mast**(**Slight Return**)**, Empire Of The Sun.

**Warning**(s) : OK! There are some depressing things in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter one :** The Life Of Kagewaki Izu.

_After Naraku's defeat..._

_Five hundred years had passed since the prolonged battle with the weak Hanyo Inuyasha and his party . Naraku had nearly escaped the crushing blow from Inuyasha's Tessaiga but left the jewel shards behind ._

_The feudal era had come to an end long, long ago. . ._

_Humans started to ascend in the food chain in numbers whilst the demons reseated and fled to cover their existence . The demons watched with cruel eyes as the human race tainted the world they lived in ._

_Human greed , violence, pollution, and lust. Each dynasty had fallen. He had watched countless battles filled with domination and rage._

_Daimyo and Samurai became obsolete with the introduction of European militia tactics and other worldly religions. Fresh blood stained the earth mercilessly with the introduction of radiation from the Americans , until some hundred years later it settled into the earth._

_The air calmed as demons mixed into the crowds of humanity, concealing their identities from the world . Humans, like nasty little vermin, spread across the land bringing common sickness and sexual diseases._

_' How foolish these pathetic creatures are .Fighting ,destroying everything around them without any logical reason , but simply lust and greed. How beautifully twisted indeed._

_The blood-lusting eyes of the figure could replay all the events clearly as to how abruptly the world he lived in five hundred years ago changed into what it is now._

_The erosion of generations enveloped the world until one day it became steady. Buildings nearly stacking the horizon , cars breeding and expelling smog , humans struggling to survive by stabbing and raping the innocent. All mortals scattering around the floor like little roaches to provide for their worthless and pathetic lives ._

_The judgmental ruby eyes studying them from behind the glass window of an above office building, scrutinizing the dirty humans below, insects to be more precise . The lone figure returned to his large leather chair and plummeted deep into thought about his own dilemma._

The office in which he resided, was lengthy in the shape of an oval and held four doors, one pair doubled . The walls that clung around the double black doors, were smothered with thick dark chocolate paint coated with a fine finish.

Gaunt white windows were complemented by ruby red wine curtains . The entire office floor was adorn with thinly sliced black marble , in each row of 32 X 34. Across the spacious room sat his desk atop the scowling marble floor . He personally saw to it that the floor was made so smooth that any pair of heels that met it would sound with a graceful clicking instead of a loud obnoxious clacking.

Naraku's ruby eyes watched the dying sunlight as it produced a shine upon the ring that he possessed. His eyes gazed down distastefully at the object that infested his right hand , the figure grunted with loud husky sigh removing it to set it aside on the desk carelessly.

_Clack, clack. Clack. Clack. . ._

Naraku winced each time the noise echoed from down the hall heading toward his domain, the large black doors creaked, foreboding, nauseatingly, open and the aggravating clicking morphed into a soft clicking that made him relax within his chair.

_Click , click . Click Click ..._

Then the silence returned, until the woman spoke short.

"Kagewaki-san,your wife is on the line, would you like me to tell her you're in a meeting or transfer her to you?"

_The female before his desk had faded black hair, It was fastened in a tight bun and held two grey feathers in the clip .Rectangular glasses hung around her bright pink eyes adding in a cream tint. Her cheekbones were high and her gaze low, her angled eyebrows specialized in broadening her advance when she trained interns._

_She was clothed in a midnight blue Vivienne Westwood suit .The blue pencil skirt ended just above her lovely knees allowing a long slit to run up collar of her suit was asymmetrically folded so it showed the upper portion of her pale neck and slender shoulders accentuated cleanly by the fabric._

_The suit in its entirety was thin at the waist so that it accented her slender form , along with gold buttons spiraling down the mid leading under the collar. Her feet were draped in black Flannel Bianca's that boosted her sensuality ten fold._

Naraku's eyes invigoratingly turned to meet hers, he rested his chin in his large light stealing on his smooth skin gave it a soft glow, even as his other side shadowed.

" Thank You Kagura, go ahead and put her through." ,He said mindlessly estranged.

Kagura flinched a little, stunned at his words for they had been thick and waited for his_ "Why can't you just page me like everyone else instead of showing your face"_ rant.

The attractive secretary straightened up in front of her employer with a smirk on her lovely face. She bowed and turned to leave for the door but stopped a few clicks shy,she turned to glance at him before she spoke with an unmistakable tinge of softness that made Naraku narrow his eyes to meet her unusual expression.

"Sir,this marriage has changed you quite drastically for only two years. I must admit that you're definitely lacking in vigor these days opposed to how I remember you to be. I'll put this as frank as I can, you are still a cold and deathly shrill bastard."

Kagura shut her mouth allowing a minimal smirk to cut through her masked appearance before she closed her eyes to fix her glasses, turning to continue out of the doors with her heels clicking on the reflecting marble, she gave him a curt nod before she shut the doors with a soft bang.

Naraku himself, didn't miss the look at his secretary had given him at that moment as he stat. She was right, too right for his liking and it irked him. Something in his life was amiss, but what? He had it all, money, fame, power, a wife.

_A wife..._

He looked at the picture frame on his desk while his fingers reached for the border, his hand lifted the frame gently for him to gaze at the woman smiling next to him in an expensive white kimono. Then..it was clear to him, his wife was the problem. A woman raised to be delicate and sweet was tainted, so quickly into their marriage the sinful intent grew that he could not stop it.

"This is no marriage, only the overdue hell I have been waiting for. Ku,ku,ku." His voice was dull and somewhat sarcastic, shoulders drooping as he relaxed in his chair with a soft creaking of the leather.

He was lying to himself right then, internally he was drowning within his own success and trapped within his marriage. He thought it was amusing that Kagura didn't have the nerve to say what she really felt to his face, fearing that he'd probably would have ripped out her tongue and ate it in front of her.

Naraku glanced down at the black phone and waited for the green button to flash, when it did he picked up the phone and a voice spoke.

"Katsumi?"

_"Hello Sweetie? Are you there Izu?!"_,the woman's voice was frantic and full of concern on the other side of the line.

"You know the rules Katsumi, we talked about you calling me in the middle of work, did we not?", He said this as calmly as he muster before hearing a small cackle. The blood red eyes shot to the phone lines to see who else was on the line. Naraku snapped the pen that was in his hand in half as he saw Kagura's line lit up in yellow.

'That snobby bitch! She won't be laughing when I rip off her face!', came his mental roar.

_"Oh sorry dear ,but I miss you so much! Honey I can't wait till you get home-"_, she paused," Sota is at camp so I was thinking we could. . . before I leave. Izu?"

In reality Naraku screwed up his face with a disgusted expression at her request, to counter he spoke quickly but calmly.

"Afraid not, I must finish this paperwork and it needs to be done tonight." He said dejectedly making the woman on the other end of the line sigh.

_"Izu, what is it that you want me to say? I've told you that I'm sorry for all those things I've done to you! I want you, I'm begging for you! Dammit am I not your wife Izu!? I feel like you don't care! I'm a woman Izu and I need my husband, I need you...please come home?"_

Naraku glanced out of the window, thinking about what she was saying. Internally, he was tired of hiding from her and staying at the office to avoid his wife was ridiculous, but he felt that there was just no reward in coming home to see her anymore. Their marriage was falling apart, and he didn't want to pick up the pieces that were falling from his once perfect image of her.

All the youth and beauty that radiated from her was replaced by bitterness and hate. She was no longer the ideal housewife or the innocent flower he married. Her darkened blue eyes filled with so much disgrace and deceit, that they would poison anyone at first glance. Katsumi's body was the real victim. What she had to offer him now was not as it had been on their wedding night.

He just learned that she'd been sleeping around with younger men, her personal reputation rapidly became cheap and transparent.

"You're no child Katsumi, nor am I your keeper. You are a woman, and you've done what you wanted like some reckless teenage girl. You have no respect for me, our marriage, or yourself."

Look in the mirror , I know you see all of the demons you've created. It scares you doesn't it , but you regret it? You know you're greedy, asking me to make them disappear, how can I when you keep summoning them? Making the same mistake after mistake, Katsumi the list goes on and on. I don't have time to waste my life on a woman who is lost within herself.

Now I want you to hear this and hear it well my love, the snake is eating its own tail, and it won't stop... but it can be. Soon it will be completely gone and the world will shatter and rip out the sanity left intact." He whispered coldly spinning his finger within the air to form a circle, listening intently to the soft hics and sniffs from the other line.

_"You're right... I know."_

She said with a few short sobs.

" This is the beginning of your draw back Katsumi, and you do have a choice to do the right thing. Here, I'll start it for you. Do yourself a favor and take three thousand, shop for an elegant dress with shoes along with other feminine necessities, I will order a limo that is scheduled for eight thirty to take you wherever you want, so make sure you're ready by then. You're free to pick up Yuna and do what you please... I really don't care because I'm tired of it."

Naraku figured it would be best if he just sent this bitch on her way with her friend. He wished that she'd leave in the morning without seeing him; prayed that just maybe, she'd get drunk and find herself a new boy toy to take to a hotel. He didn't think twice about the consequences, whatever was fine with him as long as she stayed away.

Naraku said his farewell to the woman on the phone, just before he slammed phone on the hook with a lowly growl. Rubbing his temples heavily ( for she had given him a gigantic migraine), he worked on some more mergers offered from foreign companies that wanted to trade a branch from theirs for a slice of his hotel industry. Naraku hoped that dealing with this shit would take his mind off his wife Katsumi.

Should he just file for a divorce and let the world he'd built his empire on come crumbling down to his feet because of the media that will swarm his life? He considered the option, but it would make more sense if she just dropped off the face of the planet. Died, of some unknown cause or found in a ditch somewhere rolled up in a Persian carpet, something that would make everyone shut their mouths and let the dust be swept under the social carpet of life.

* * *

**Author:** Haha! Oh man,Naraku has problems. Hopefully things will get better in his life. Sorry for the vulgar words!

**Editor SexyWolfNinja: **I enjoyed reading this :]


	2. Life As He Knew It

**You Can Call Me Daddy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to **Rumiko** **Takahashi**!

**Chapter song -** Disco D feat. Princess Superstar- Fuck Me On The Dance Floor.

**Warning**(s) : Some sexual content later in chapter. Naraku's demon is named Shikhee has bold speech.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 :**_ Life As He Knew It.

Moments after watching the night consume the pink light of the sky overhead Naraku returned to his desk. There was a stir in the dominant silence within the room as the leather chair creaked and Naraku focused his attention on his paper work finding it nearly complete. Within a few minutes sacrificed to finishing the work before him, Naraku's dark red eyes wandered over the photo of a younger Katsumi and they slowly convinced his mind to reflect upon the events that led to his repulsing meeting with his wife two short years ago.

**Flash Back -** Two years ago at Rubie's.

_Naraku,now in his young rich bachelor persona is sitting at a curved neon table with some of his associates enjoying the brand new opening night of his club Rubie's. Most of the men were watching a charismatic male named Hiten make an sexy set list for the DJ of the club Jak to spin off of. Almost in a sliver of a second Naraku felt his heart stop when he laid eyes on the most gorgeous flower he'd ever seen. She was timidly walking in through the arched doorway of the club entrance with a entourage of frisky females surrounding her._

_Her deep blue eyes widened when they met the glance of the dark haired male across the room ,feeling shy she blushed with a modest was clearly not her choice in outfit, her body covered by a thin red tube dress plainly absent of a bra. It made her feel naked as she kept her arms pressed against her sides feeling nervous. She'd been decorated with small hoop earrings and peep toed shoes revealing her hot red toenails. She pressed one of her fiery red nails against her bottom lip while her faint blue eyes scanned the delicious male's form._

_Naraku's hair was thick and black with waves that were pulled into a long pony tail trailing down past his lower back. His face was very handsomely expressed with all the defined qualities women lusted after and to boot he was young looking , she was turned on by the way his eyes pierced her like seductive red bullets. Naraku himself, had on a black double buttoned coat six to each side, the collar made of fur collar with dalmatian spots , the pants he wore were black with black indie rock dress shoes that had been polished to the heel._

_Personally the only reason he showed interest in the woman was because he thought she resembled Inuyasha's was her name ? He couldn't recall for the beauty in front of him had caused his mind to go blank._

_He was lost thought for a moment within her gentle gaze,but just then he looked closer and realized that it wasn't the girl with the violet eyes and long black wavy hair who had caused his woman ahead was much too slender to be the same girl from his past. Her hair was also too short hair and eyes were dark navy finding that this woman was completely not the same as the young priestess. Did he harbor a slight obsession for the young woman who had poisoned his victory and ripped it right away with her mysterious charm? He didn't know anymore._

Feeling like the night was at a loss Naraku was about to call it a night when the woman came over and asked him to dance, he stared at her for a moment before he agreed. He couldn't really say no because his friends Ban and Ren encouraged him as they threw back some Patron.

_At least she was decent I guess it couldn't hurt. _He thought as the woman took his hand and followed her to the dance floor. When they reached the flashing floor time melted away slowly as they walked past people lights flashed in front of Naraku's face as he and the woman stood in the mid center of the black dance floor. The speakers near them produced a extra powerful bass that shook the floor causing all of the dancers and their partners moved to the beat

" Ladies and Gentle man you are listening to Sextasy by East Clubbers , don't be afraid to get a little dirty on the dance floor !" DJ-Jak said . He moved his head phones around against his shoulder and pointed at Naraku . Not a moment too soon Hiten brought up a list of songs that made Jak want to punch him .

The woman in the red dress turned to Naraku putting her arms around his neck , her breasts pushing up against his chest causing the lust within him to chartreuse locks swayed from over her shoulders as she rocked her hips. She pressed her lips against his neck and trickled her fingers down his toned stomach like water making him loose all sense of reality.

" My name is Katsumi but my friends call me Kat , what's yours honey? ", she asked loudly over the music as Naraku spun her against him and then spun out with her hair moving wildly. Katsumi turned around and pressed her bottom against his groin and twisted her hips as Naraku assisted her in some moves finding the dance to be quite interesting. He had to agree with himself that the female was a real sexy thing even if she was sort of small in the chest.

" I'm the owner of Rubie's Kagewaki Izu. It's a pleasure to meet you Katsumi." ,Naraku said loudly as his hands slid down her sides and she looked back with a smile.

" Sexy girls and nasty boys now playing Fuck Me On The Dance Floor," Jak said unhappily as he glared at Hiten who smiled innocently.

"Oooo I love this song. You're in for a treat, "said Katsumi as she tossed herself on Naraku and planted his hands right on her ass taking him by surprise. She curled her hands in her hair and began to swing her hips in ways that made Naraku's fingers curl into his skin; Katsumi leaned her head back and moaned at the feeling of his nails digging into her ass while Naraku wondered what kind of drug she was 's ass rubbed against his groin creating a friction so nice that he was at the mercy of her movements.

The clubbers around them stopped dancing and watched as Katsumi dropped down lower and slowly crawled her way up Naraku's body. Theoretically one could say Katsumi basically tore up the dance floor sweating out her curls , dropping that ass then bringing it up real slow in front of Naraku who didn't even know how to respond. She turned around against him and put one of his hands on her right breast while she slid the other up her right thigh to move it between her legs.

_What the fuck is happening? Naraku thought as he felt the dampness coating his fingers. The more intense the song got the more crazier she moaned in his ear. He was so lost as to what was going on until he felt something clench around his finger and then he felt hot wet liquid dripping down his hand and running down either sides of her thighs._

_ When the song ended Katsumi leaned her head panting sweetly , consciously pulling up her tube top looking at Naraku with a smile. Naraku was at a loss for words as he couldn't help but stare as she grabbed his right hand and put his fingers in her mouth. _He didn't say a thing as Katsumi threw her head back with a small giggle as she turned to face him.

" Oooh I got so excited I came.I'm really sorry but you're a great dancer. Here let me thank you!"

She kissed him on the mouth and thanked him for the dance mixing into the crowd of people. Naraku watched her go and his beast who hadn't dare speak a word for three decades decided to throw in his two cents.

_**" Master ..." **_

_" Tonight I'm going to have sex. Once I get that female to my hotel... she won't know what to do." Naraku smiled as he finished dancing with a blond girl and Shikhee chuckled within his mind._

_**End of **_**_discussion_**

_Naraku let his nose pick up the scent of Katsumi's sex as he passed the crowd with ease .He finally found her sitting with several female companions at a neon red booth. Naraku took perfect measure as he ascended up the florescent red stairs with grace sensing that she was still horny._

_Katsumi downed a few more shots of apple pucker mixed with cinnamon as she talked about her dance with the sexy owner of the club. The other women shook their heads in disbelief , one of them tried to slow Katsumi down on her alcohol intake .However, Katsumi was having none of it as she slapped the woman's hands away moving to down the last shot._

_ This was the first time she'd been clubbing anywhere since her husband passed away six years ago. Tonight some man had made her feel alive and sexy, hell she even came standing up! So in her mind it was decided that she was going to get drunk and enjoy her evening like a single woman lost in a playground of lust._

_Katsumi looked up at the young bartender with blond hair and pink eyes , he handed her more apple shots and smiled. Katsumi took the drink from him and winked . She could feel her own heart beat faster as she wrote her number down and slipped it into his black pants . She glanced at her lady friends who were cheering like angry cows before turning to gaze at the man called Izu who came up the stairs._

_The whole group of women watched as his long black hair swayed back and forth lightly touching his nice butt. He looked very attractive coming up the steps his seductive red eyes fixed on their group. One of the females looked at a woman way at the end and spoke._

"Hey Katsumi! Isn't that the hunk you were dancing with? Oh he's coming over here!" she smirked at Katsumi.

_The blond headed woman squealed as he strolled over smoothly and put his hand on his coat while his lips flashed them a million dollar smile. All were silent when he spoke in a seductively deep tone that nearly made all of their g-strings, thongs,bloomers, and panties drop._

"Mushi , I was wondering if one of you sexy ladies would you care to get out here and have some coffee with me tonight ."His voice was as sharp and strong as he addressed them. The whole group of women were so dazed listening to him speak that they hardly noticed when he stopped. A few of them frowned as they pushed Katsumi and told her to go. Katsumi blushed and nodded taking his hand,she waved goodbye to her somewhat jealous friends.

" Don't wait up!"

Katsumi followed Izu out of the club pulling down the back of her tube dress as they moved up the entrance stairs. The limo '_on cue _'was already out side waiting for Naraku as he exited to club with the tipsy woman. Katsumi looked at him as the driver opened the door for her.

" Ohhh you have a limo, wow you must be important!" Katsumi smiled and got in sliding over for Naraku as he smoothly sat and slid next to her. She watched as he crossed one legs over the other and lent back and let one of his arms drape around her shoulder as he put his other hand on his thigh. Katsumi moved so that she could lite his black cigarette.

_The embers flashed bright orange for a moment before dimming in the dark as Naraku puffed from let the smoke fall from his lips like fog rolling in the deepest coldest parts of a forest .His sharp features seemed so dark and sexy to Katsumi that she couldn't help herself as she slid her hand down his thigh and moved to kiss his neck. Naraku looked down at the woman and saw the heated desire in her eyes , she didn't have to say anything because he was going to treat her real good when they got to the hotel._

* * *

**_Warning - Sexual Content Ahead! Yaaaahoo!__  
_**

_Naraku leaned over to kiss Katsumi, running his fingers up her right thigh and between her legs. He closed his eyes while his long tongue played with hers. Katsumi was moaning erotically at the masculine fingers moving behind her panties. It took everything Naraku had not to throw up in her mouth as he tasted all of the cinnamon on her tongue. Cinnamon always made him sick for some unknown reason, he just never could stomach it._

Naraku's ministrations registered as fantastic within Katsumi's mind as his hand continued to assault her drenched folds with great skill surely proving that he would bring her an orgasm far better than the one he gave her in the club.

"Uhn! Oooh!"

_Kastumi opened her legs wider as Naraku took another hit from his cigarette and moved his fingers, his expression was just it had been when they got in the car ,but Katsumi herself was a hot mess as he fingered her. The driver named Jūrōmaru occasionally glanced through the mirror seeing some nice action from the babe next to his employer in the back seat._

_Feeling like Kastumi was wet enough ,Naraku plunged two of his fingers inside her with ease making her knees draw up as she squeaked with a scream. Naraku pulled them out slowly wiggling them against the sensitive ribbing of her vaginal canal, his other hand wrapped in her hair yanking it back for her mouth to open wider as he darted his long tongue into her mouth and down her throat._

" Tell me how bad you wanna cum? "

His whisper was sexy and the way he jabbed his fingers inside her harder made her buck her hips against his hand. Katsumi moaned loudly feeling herself tightening for a opened her eyes gazing at Naraku who was quickly loosing interest in her.

"Ooooh bad! Hurry make me explode!" , Katsumi cried gripping Naraku's coat when his thumb moved over clit in hard circles. Just then he felt her cream all over his hands and her panties. With a devious smirk accompanied by the cigarette in his mouth he allowed Katsumi to pull his fingers from between her legs and bring them to her lips to put his fingers in her mouth.

_**" I've never met a hornier bitch!"**_

_" Ku, I agree. If she's like this now then just imagine what she'll be like when we arrive at the hotel."_

_**" Hehe until then we should give the bitch something real to suck on! "**_

_" Ku,ku,ku .Such a perverted beast you are Shikhee."_

_**" Hah! My dear master you insult me for we are merely one in the same ."**_

_" Kukuku indeed."_

_**The beast nodded vigorously . **_

_**"Hehehe." **_

The corner of Naraku's eyes grew red as he stared at Katsumi who was busy giving his fingers some intense attention with her tongue. Naraku rolled his eyes impatiently and pulled his fingers from her mouth using both hands to undo his belt and pull out his long throbbing cock.

"Alright Kat, you have five minuets to convince me why I should put this in your cunt."

Kasumi looked at the large thing and smiled as she took it in her hands and went to work.

"Mmm yeah, open nice and wide!"

Naraku grunted as she took him into her mouth one little inch , her tongue swirling over the velvety head as she sucked him. She lifted her mouth from the tip letting her tongue moving languidly up the side of it to bunch up the salty foreskin, leaving a wet slimy trail as she kneaded his balls in her right hand and stroked his hot thick length with her left.

"Take my dick in your mouth and suck the fuck out me!"

His command was almost seductive to her as she played the tip more before taking in into her mouth the full eleven inches. Naraku nearly came as she gobbled up his full ten inch salami, damn near sucking his soul right out of it.

"Nmm! Yes just like that! Don't stop!"

_Naraku's deep husky moan was heard by the driver making the car swerve a bit. Naraku's hands straddled Katsumi's head and guided her mouth down lower on his through she could barley breath she took the meal that was given without question. Kasumi bobbed and sucked her way through the car ride and finished just as they pulled up to the hotel. Naraku felt his balls tighten as he gripped Katsumi's head and shoved her down on his meat as far as he could._

_Next thing Katsumi knew a thick salty load at been launched down her throat filling up her mouth completely. His ejaculate was hot,frothy,and thick with a sour tang that made her mouth burn. Katsumi almost gagging at how potent it was but she didn't want to miss out on her chance to have sex with such a hot stud so she shut her lips and swallowed it hard turning her head away from her sexy stranger in disgust._

_Naraku was partly satisfied fixed his pants back just when the door opened. Naraku lit another cigarette then he reached out for Katsumi's hand and nearly pulled her arm out of the socket as she got out of the car. The pair walked into a large golden lobby with giant spiders carved into black marbled pillars near the front desk. Naraku made no effort to talk to the employees around them for they were yokai and could see his eyes taking it as a clear sign to get the hell out of the way._

_A woman with auburn hair named Mari quickly led them up the pair up a red velvet poor thing nearly tripped when she heard the woman behind her boss cry out in pain. Mari's sweat dropped as she looked through her jacket and before long successfully pulled out a card key, only to fumble with it at first. Finally when she calmed herself she brought it to pair of large doors and slipped it into a grey slot. She was at ease when it opened and she motioned them inside,shutting the door behind them._

_Naraku relinquished control to his demon after he threw Katsumi on the bed then he moved over her and used his claws to rip her dress to shreds. Katsumi was frightened as she hid her face in the sheets not catching Naraku who neatly stripped himself of his wears and looked down at the bitch before him  
_

"Spread your legs! Quickly!",Shikhee snarled viciously making Katsumi nearly pissed nodded and spread her aching thighs far enough to where he could smell her dripping for him, itching for him to be inside her.

'Oh yes I'm going to give it to her but first she will have to beg a little.'

_Shikhee smirked at his master's thoughts , so he crossed his arms and told her to pleasure herself for him. Katsumi obeyed and ran her fingers over her folds and tweaked her clit. Shikhee watched her climax three times over before he couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over and turned her over roughly slammed her head into the covers while her ass wiggled in the air. He leaned down allowing his chest touching her warm back then he breathed in her ear harshly while his fingers worked over her creamy cunt._

"Tell me what you want." Katsumi mumbled against the covers,"_ Mmphmpmh!"_,and wiggled her bottom in the air. "What? _Say right it bitch!_ " he snarled, loosening his grip on her head so she could breathe." Please make love to me!" She turned her face to the side and whimpered out of desire.

"No we're fucking bitch!"

He smirked devilishly giving her ass a tender put one knee on the bed as he placed his length onto the crack of her ass , spreading her open with his thumbs while Katsumi kept her head down on the bed twitching with anticipation. He positioned himself at her entrance and allowed his hips to move back , then he slammed against hers just enough for his turgid length to spear right into her tight underused hole.

"OH KAMI! Aah ! IZUUU! " She cried out into the sheets as he entered her with a groan_. _

_**End of sex scene .**  
_

* * *

_Naraku shook his head and looked up to see who had disturbed his thoughts. He frowned to see a girl with white shoulder length hair so white and silky with it fit beautifully with its matching flowers on each side and framed her small face._

_The little girl was short and skinny with an emotionless expression. Her small blue lips were similar the petals of a morning glory. For her wears there was a long perry winkle sweater that ended just below her thighs. Black checkered leggins streaming down to her her tiny feet and into the calypso flats she wore._

_Her charcoal black eyes starring at him impassively which annoyed the hell out of him. This girl whom he distastefully named his daughter was obscure and elvish. Naraku decided to keep her since she hardly said a word but nothing was more of an annoyance to Naraku then how her facial expressions rarely changed._

_She was like a ghost always haunting him._

"_Kanna! Dammit this is the second time this week you've entered my office without phoning me or your damn sister. What could be so urgent that you would show up here without calling Kagura ahead of time?_"

Naraku growled in annoyance turning his chair around so he could look at the girl who was no taller than his desk.

_"Father it would be wise for you to stop working and spend more time with your wife. Oh and there is information that her daughter is returning soon so I wish that you would allow me to meet her. Does this sound alright?"_

Kami Kanna was deemed as soulless as ever and her voice was dreadfully monotonously empty.

" _Oh really?A fucking daughter I haven't met for two years of our marriage!"_

He questioned Katsumi more so than Kanna by slamming his hands down on the desk . It pissed him off even more that Kanna didn't even flinch or bat an eye. Hell she just stood there gazing at him with her deep black eyes that sucked him into a nether void of desolate suffering.

_"Yes, and her birthday is more than a week away so I hope you would do well to take a few days off on par for her arrival."_

That's odd. He thought, finding it strange that Katsumi didn't even give him a name of the girl.

_"Well Kanna , since you hardly ever ask for anything I'm entitled to oblige to your request. " _

Kanna looked up at Naraku with a surprised expression unable to hold her girlish completely shocked the hell out of a white faced Naraku however, he quickly shook it off and his color returned solid and sickly.

_"Yeees very well then if that's all there is,you are excuuused."_

It was more of a could she take the hint,she did. Kanna nodded with a bow and excused herself out the double doors shutting them as quickly she'd opened them. Naraku shook his head with a grumble and reached for the black phone on his desk ; impatiently he pressed a few numbers and waited as it dialed.

"_Hello?_"

A brisk male voice answered.

_" It's me. I'm taking a few days off cause my wife's daughter is coming home and its her birthday. I''l be needing either you or Ren to cover me and one of you must be present with me when she arrives at the airport or wherever."_

Naraku's feet rested on his desk and he leaned back in the large chair and relaxed the phone against his ear and shoulder , he polished his solid gold name tag with a black cloth .

"_ Alright well I never get to have any fun at all! So Ill have Ren as your replacement on Monday. He needs to fucking work sometime in his life instead of porking BBW's at the nudie bar with bacon in his hands instead of bills._"

Naraku smirked leaning forward to hang up the phone. He stood from the chair and walked over the large window. Silently he watched the people of Tokyo walk up and down the street like mindless zombies.

_"What type of person are you Katsumi's daughter?"_

He thought to himself silently while the night sky almost completely swallow up the dark pink horizon.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

******Author :**_ Well we made it! The end of the chapter! Oh who knows what other naughty bits will happen when Kagome finally comes home in the next chapter._**  
**

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_** I love feedback from you guys!  
**_

**_I'll be updating ASAP!_  
**


	3. Home Sick

**_You Can Call Me Daddy_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter song** - Pirates by Mr Gnome.

**Warning/Note(s):** Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Home Sick.

_Today, which seemed to be the longest and hottest day ever dragged on for Kagome and her party who had finally finished off most of the band of seven ( with the exception of Jakostu , Renkotsu, and Bankotsu)._

_The group joined by Sesshomaru and his followers made their way back to Inuyasha's forest. Kagome took a moment to stray off by herself to have some rest. She'd been walking all night and using loads of her energy to heal and purify all of the spirits herself, had changed quite drastically in appearance._

_Her tiny little lips had plumped perfectly, a sweet petal pink more lovelier than all the Geisha in the land. Her thick glossy black hair softly hung in waves to mid thigh length and her body filled out to nicely. Creamy pale legs that parted and touched in all the right ways while as her bosom that had grown fairly large for her tiny waist and her bottom was ludicrously phenomenal. She was quite the treat for the eyes to a certain pair of dogs and the exceptional wolf._

_Kagome herself had yet to notice any change for she carried on like she did when she was fifteen. The only difference to her,outfit wise the black shorts complemented by a baggy red tee-shirt that exposed her right shoulder and most of her neckline. She felt it was just too hot to wear the uniform today._

_Kagome walked over to a flowing stream ,silently watching the clear water flood past some rocks ,making her think of home. Kagome missed her mother and Souta even her grandfather too. The glistening sunlight from water reflected off her violet eyes, suddenly making her turn away from the image of herself as she took small steps toward a large tree. The tree with a swelled trunk was beautiful , so large that it could almost rival Goshinboku._

_Kagome pressed her back against the bark and sighed as she slid down onto her bottom. Her thick chartreuse lashes covered her eyes while she slumped back to rest, moments later she sang to herself._

_"Night has come the ships have lost his name_  
_Day has come but still I feel the same.."_

Kagome turned her head and rested it on her shoulder as she wrapped her fingers around her knees.

_"Watch him sink as bubbles fill his brain...  
There's no turning back I'm certain..  
Standing tall they pull the curtain..  
Day has come we've lost them all again."_

"Miko , to whose authority are you singing?"

A stern voice questioned the dark haired female, she sensed it was packed with jealousy.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru , no one in particular just mine. Um you, do know my name is Kagome right? "

She smiled oddly at the ground and tilted her head against her left shoulder. The great diyokai looked at her for a moment ,then he moved with ease to seat himself against the tree next to her. Both watched the glistening brook,before she gazed up at with him her dainty lips pulled into faint smile that made the his icy heart skip a beat. She liked the way he kept his emotions hidden by the handsome stone expression he always wore. It made it hard for her to read him, unlike Inuyasha who voiced his opinions rather rudely.

" Mik-Kagome ,this Sesshomaru has come to offer a claim of ownership over you rather than the half breed. He expects you to accept it."

Kagome could hear the tiny hint of frustration in his voice. Sesshomaru watched her expression change, unsure whether it was joy or just shock...probably shock. Before Kagome could respond one of his muscular arms wrapped around her tiny shoulders pulling her closer to his side. Kagome's violet eyes shot down to the offending hand that was softly gripping her left shoulder , masculine fingers curled close to her breast. Not sure what to do she just look ahead at the stream with a blush ,and after a moment she turned her head to ask him what he meant by "Claim of ownership".

Just when Kagome opened her mouth to lash out Sesshomaru leaned down, his lips captured hers, making all her words convert into gibberish. Kagome was frightened for the only male she had ever kissed was Inuyasha, and even that wasn't really a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes wanting melt deeper into the kiss with him seeing stars , but she couldn't handle another love interest right now ,even if she was giving up Inuyasha for Kikyo.

Kagome equally pulled away from his lips as she caught her breath , feeling his hand caress her cheek lightly. Kagome was painted red from head to toe when Sesshomaru moved in for another delicious kiss . However she was ready this time , her hand flew between their lips making Sesshomaru pause with a curious glance.

" L-Look Sesshomaru , I don't belong to anyone but myself and that kiss was amazing but- I'm just not ready to start something like that right now."

Kagome didn't meet his eyes as she clasped her hands together and stood suddenly ,her long black hair fluttered and whipped in the breeze she ran away from Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted to panic as she held her throbbing chest forcing herself to go faster.

"Oh he's too hot!What the hell is wrong with me?"

Kagome panted as she broke into a heavy sprint; hardly did she notice that she was racing through the bushes and trees,jumping over tree roots, and rocks.

* * *

**Back at camp.**

"Oi Kagome where were you ? We've been looking for your ass for nearly an hour and now ya decide to show up! What the hell were ya doin out in the forest alone Naraku could be anywhere!"

_Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome and stood in front of her with one of the most impressive glares she'd ever seen. Kagome however already on edge because of his older brother's flirting just look at him with that (you're so wasting your time If you think I'm going to tell you after you just blew up at me expression). She yelped with shock when Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and began to smell her._

"Hey get off me!"

Kagome slammed her hand against his face and attempted to push him off.

"Why do you smell like that bastard Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha asked lowly at her side as she pushed at his face. Kagome was almost at a loss for words as she blushed and averted her eyes.

" I, um kinda ran into him and ah-"

Just then Sesshomaru who looked as gallant as ever with his long silver strands flowing in the wind popped out of the nearly fell over, he quickly opened his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL YA DOING HERE FLUFFY ! Kagome why is he following you? JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

Inuyasha asked a series of annoying questions near Sango who was on her period. Sango's fist flew connecting with his yapping mouth damn near knocking out a tooth . She pulled her fist back shaking off the blood and looked down at the hanyo whose ears dropped at her angry expression.

"Why don't you go complain somewhere else!"

Sango snapped making Inuyasha's ears drop as he scuffled away from her.

" Inuyasha I think I'm going to go home for a while ."Kagome's sudden words flooded the party's ears making everyone gasp.

" Well I guess you can leave since we have Kikyo to help us .Keh, do what you want I really don't care ."Inuyasha sounded both jealous and asinine at the same time, making Kagome's angry as she told him to sit with her hands on her hips.

"Oi Kagome !"

His pissed voice was muffled by the dirt as he face planted into the ground while Kagome stormed off in the direction of the didn't even want to look back as she stumbled past some bushes and kicked a few rocks out of her way. She was tired and needed a vacation from his mouth for a while. When she popped out into the clearing she smiled and ran over to the well with excitement bubbling within her stomach at the thought of a hot shower.

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared with a creepy stare, watching as she put her hand on the surface of the well. Kagome paused with a disturbed glance when he came over .She knew she wasn't going to escape that easy , plus she had a few other secrets she was harboring about a certain dog boy's brother.

"What , Inuyasha?"

Kagome leaned off the well folding her arms over her breasts and addressed him with her eyes .Inuyasha was stunned because he really thought that she would go home, she never return to him.

" Kagome I'm sorry. Don't leave."

" Well Inuyasha, it's been fun but I'm ready to go -"she was silenced by the arms that came over her form like a clad red waves.

" You're not really gonna just like that are ya? I mean without saying goodbye?",he whispered sadly using his childish tone that usually helped him get his way. Kagome took in his immense fragrance, smelling of pine and winter berry . Kagome stroked his ears and kissed his cheek with a wasn't going to let him win this time, no not this time.

"There is nothing you can say to change my mind."She confirmed stoking his ears with her hands and in return he licked her cheek .Inuyasha looked at her before taking one large sigh.

" You better come back to me , and tell that Hojo punk he's dead meat if he touches what's mine." Inuyasha growled as a red sprinkle of blush came over his tanned cheeks.A snort escaped Kagome's nose, her orchid eyes showed little reminiscence of their dying relationship. Inuyasha sniffed suddenly smelling the scent of the full blooded yokai that he shared his father with.

Inuyasha's suspicions were confirmed when Sesshomaru descend to into the clearing wrapped in mokomoko with Ah-Un carrying Rin and Jaken following close behind. The Diyokai's molten amber gaze was set on Kagome,who flinched with a blush with her hands against her chest.

Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshomaru took smooth lengthy steps in her direction , his beautiful silver hair shining with afternoon luster as it danced in flowed against a small current of wind . Inuyasha was sick of that pretty boy demon with his white sleeves fluttering behind his body,so he growled as he put his hand on the hilt of the blade. He was itching for a fight as he stepped protectively in front of the dark haired female who just stared absently at his back.

"Stand aside mutt lest I rip you shreds in front of the girl ."Sesshomaru threatened darkly flexing his sharp claws as to intimidate Inuyasha, but because of the half breed arrogance he stood strong with his chin in the air.

"You talk a good game Fluffy, but you won't be sayin shit when I'm wearing you as a pelt!" Inuyasha yelled , moving into battle stance just as Sesshomaru did with his long slender fingers already expelling green acid that wilted the flowers it in the party was quiet as to watch the battle between the two,however before either one of them could make a move ,Kagome blew a whistle and stepped between them putting her hands on their chests as she broke them up with her signature' you should be ashamed of yourselves' rant.

" Ok um look Sesshomaru , I meant what I said for now but who knows maybe I will come to my senses and return your feelings ." She said with a smile glancing up with surprise when the great yokai's expression softened. Kagome's eyes didn't catch the long slender hands reaching out for her, they sailed through her wavy raven locks. Sesshomaru pulled the small female into a tender caress against his hard chest and cupped the back of her head with his right hand.

Inuyasha had gone white again,mouth hung open at the sight of Sesshomaru caressing Kagome in his arms. It even killed him when Sesshomaru dipped his head to kiss the woman Inuyasha himself had claimed .Kagome's knees almost buckled as she kissed the Inu prince for a few more seconds , pulling away to catch her breath as she nearly died of joy.

" Kagome, this Sesshomaru is not a patient demon , that aside he will beat the half breed until you've returned to him." Sesshomaru's hot silky voice flooded her ears ,her body quivered with pleasure and press her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Kagome weirdly nodded with a blush and her soft little lips pressed against Sesshomaru's warm cheek making him stare at her before smirking at Inuyasha haughtily.

Kagome found the tiny tinge of pink that touched Inuyasha's face to be quite adorable as Sesshomaru released her unhappily and stood aside next to Inuyasha, who gave an annoyed glare in return and tried to step on his boot. Sesshomaru was dancing on the inside as he slapped the back of Inuyasha's head making him jerk forward and curse rubbing his head.

Kagome had newly found a friend in him and possibly more, though they still had not defeated Naraku she gave Sesshomaru back his arm out of compassion and that coupled by her adoption of Rin and Shippo made him consider her his equal.

Kagome's lips pulled back into a smile as she waved to little Rin who was doing her best not to run over and throw a tantrum about her mother figure's departure. Instead , Rin held the toy doll Kagome had brought with her from the future close to her chest and allowed it to soak up the tears she was shedding. The departure of Kagome even saddened one little kappa as he patted Rin's back softly blubbering ugly tears of his own making his cheeks swell like pea green jerky.

" See ya soon guys " Kagome waved fondly at the people she now considered her extended family, her face did its best to not show the sadness roaring like a waterfall within her heart. The young kit ,Shippo didn't want to see his mama leave and with all his fox power dashed across the grass to jump onto Kagome , but Miroku intercepted the little missile by grabbing him by the collar just before he could sink his landing.

" Shippo you must respect Kagome's wishes ,if she misses her home and desires to return we cannot deny her that right."

Miroku didn't want to tell the young kit in such a way , but Shippo was nearly reaching the maturity age for a fox demon and needed to grow out of the mommy couldn't even hold in her tears as she buried her face into Miroku's navy garb, fearing that Kagome might not ever return.

Kagome slung her legs over the side of the well and turned back to look at her adopted baby and best friend with a warm smile. She waved just before she jumped off the side of the well and tunneled down into the dark hole. She felt a warm sensation envelope her body , squinting as the space around her lit up with a blue luminescent glow that made her hair whip softly. Kagome held her shirt down and she floated lightly through the space of light , feeling the gateway to her time close by.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home.**

_Kagome sensed Midoriko's essence ,making her smile as her feet touched the ground. Violet eyes watching as the light around her faded into the darkness with a few voices whispering her name._

_Suddenly a burst of fowl scents hit her and nearly knocked her out as she covered her face with a cough. However it was these scents that confirmed within her mind to her that she was back home. The scent of machinery , old wood , musky fabrics and curdled wax from scrolls filled her nose. Kagome looked around the dusty old shine , she climbed out of the well and reached for the lid._

_Kagome turned one last time to look down into the dark space as a remembrance of her second moved to put the lid on top of the well with a slight slam as she felt her knees wanting to give out on her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she broke into a lonely sob realizing that she had been gone not six months, but nearly two years more that she expected._

_Old pine and cinder hit her nose as she opened the shrine door , she breathed in with a faint smile and continued outside into the shadowy court yard .It was noon as she walked passed her grandfather's zen garden , looking at all the thick bonsai trees that had grown beautifully in the time of her absence._

_Kagome turned her violet eyes to gaze up at the Goshinboku that still towered over the rest of the trees around it . The widely engorged trunk wrapped by white charms and tokens made her miss Inuyasha already . Chimes played soothingly against the wind as the glass abstractions clicked against other little glass pieces creating a symphony of melodious song that she hadn't heard in forever._

_The new rather long koi pond glittered against the sunlight as she strode lazily over a beautiful black bridge , watching the rippling hues of white , black and blood orange fish scales under the surface . Small yellow lotus flowers floating over the fish as they swam and chased each other through the thick cords of the plants._

_Kagome's silky hair fluttered in long playfully wisps against the wind as she looked around and tucked a few strands behind her right ear. She strolled down a white stoned pathway to the front door of the house she grew up in .Her lean legs flexed as she walked up the steps , feet ending their journey on the welcome mat. With one of her hands she reached out for the glass door knob and a silver key in the other._

" Here goes nothing."

She slid the key into the lock with ease ,allowing for a brief sigh to be extinguished from her lips.

* * *

_**Inside The House.**_

_Kagome opened the door to her house with ease , content that she still knew how to jiggle the doorknob just right as she opened the door and stuck her head asked if anyone was home only to find that her voice reverberated off the walls along with some nicknacks of the house and died. She was greeted by silence._

_Kagome shrugged her shoulders guessing that nobody was home , though it was seemingly strange since her grandfather was always around at this time waving in-scents that smelled of tea and berry , placing cheep old sutras on the wooden beams of the house that would whittle into nothing after a short time._

_Again Kagome called hoping that she would receive somewhat of a physical moan but was given silence as her final answer._

_Looking around the house she could tell that it had been drastically remodeled , clearly not of her mother's idea from the look of modern furnishings. There was almost little to nothing that she could naturally recognize as she took off her shoes and wondered through the strange house. Her violet eyes scanning the glass tables and squared chairs , crystal chandeliers above and cream colored rooms as her feet carried her faster across the light cherry wood floor below._

_Kagome missed the creak in the old dark wood , the splinters she would get from stepping on the wrong boards, heck even the rotted places her feet would break through from time to time._

Her violet eyes glanced over some pictures of her mother dressed in what seemed to be a traditional white kimono , standing next to a man with long black hair. She couldn't make out his face due to a glare from the light outside that shone from a sliver uncovered by the curtains in the front room. From the look of his body structure he looked to be seven foot.,this adding to the possibility that he was fairly handsome in her mind.

_She'd never known her mother to have bad taste in men when she used to go shopping at the market._

Kagome sulked as she walked up the new staircase , suddenly noticing that it didn't lead straight up like she remembered it. Now the staircase spiraled up with two separate sets of stairways , her hand sliding against the steel rail as she continued up the left hand staircase. She wondered if her room would still be the same , in the same place at the end of the hall to the right . Kagome reached the top of the stairs walking the usual way to her room. She stopped and reached out for the door that had been painted with light gray.

_Weird , it was her favorite color._

"Where is everyone?" She asked the empty house , feeling lonely and abandoned as she opened the door to her room. Her eyes scanned the room as she let out a sigh of relief. The room as nearly just as she had left it , except new expensive things inside. The brand new unused queen sized bed was an improvement to the rusty twin she had grew up with when she shared a room with moved to the light green bed covered with silk pillows and plush toys from years past. A letter rested on a white pillow that was between a green and pink pillow.

_Dango , she guessed as she lifted the white letter with her right hand and tore it open neatly at the top with her left._

_ She began to read a few beautifully printed words created by her mother's pristine penmanship, feeling the tears coming back as she realizes just how much she'd missed. As she reads on, she learns that her mother had gotten married shortly after the death of her grandfather a year and six months ago. _

Kagome felt her heart sink as she remembered how he used to chant and preach about how he'd live forever or at least until she had children then die a happy man. Silently she apologized for not being able to fulfill his wish , drying her eyes with her sleeve she kept reading only to learn the name of her step-father,Kagewaki Izu.

" Kagewaki Izu, Izu." Kagome spoke to herself with a slight sensation of awkwardness , wondering what type of man he was.

_Her mother seemed to talk of him highly in her letter , expressing his eye popping value and including his social and private mannerisms. Like his favorite food, shows to watch and books to read along with a few hobbies._

_In her writing ,Katsumi also explained that Souta looked up to Izu like a father , stating that Kagome should befriend him as much as she could along with his daughter who lived with her mother. She sounded a bit creepy but polite to Kagome making her rub the back of her neck._

A few moments passed and Kagome finished reading about her mother's trip and how Souta was off camping with his friends for a couple of weeks . From the sound of it , she and this guy would be alone together for at least a month or two. Kagome didn't agree with the fact that she was left with no rope or lead. The least her mother could have done was waited for her to come back , but then the guilt swept over her better judgement making her drop her head.

_Maybe the reason that she married this man , was because of her father's death. Certainty she was lonely and needed male support, but that didn't mean that she had to go and string herself up in a relationship with some rich guy who wipes his ass with paper bills ranging up in the hundred thousands._

_Just what influences did this mystery man have over her mother and brother?_

She pondered the question as she moved to take a shower. Walking over to her bathroom she thought she heard the door down stairs open ; she convinced herself it was nothing and turned on the light as she walked in and shut the door behind herself.

**_Chapter End._**

* * *

_**Author:** Aww I just had to let Kagome go home on a somewhat happy note .Sorry if you were expecting some dramatic stuff right off the bat. Heh, don't worry because the next chapter is all about Kagome and Naraku._

_**Sweet Spoil :** Heh , wonder what will happen when Naraku meets Kagome for first time in ages._

_**Please Read and Review , I love feedback from you guys!**_

_I'll be updating** ASAP**! - EnderSweetie_


	4. Daddy's Home

**You Can Call Me Daddy. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!

**_Chapter song_**-_ Leathers by Deftones  
_

**Warning**(s)**:** There is some explicit stuff in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Daddy's Home.

_The steam howled as it rose above from the hot water of the shower and filled the bathroom just as small bare feet tread silently across the cool tile floor, the soft sounds of water pelting the side wall of the shower wall can clearly be heard within the small bathroom._

Stopping outside the shower entrance, her deep violet eyes peer through the condensation that had gathered upon the lightly frosted glass,her right hand moves to slide the glass door back, sound of a light hiss escaping her lips as she steps into the shower and stands under cascade of scalding water.

Like a thousand burning needles the water leaves her skin wet with red bright blotches, she groans lightly moving to push back her thick damp raven locks swelled with with the flowing heat. She leans her head back and rolls it lightly trying to ease her tense neck muscles rubbing the slick skin of her shoulders.

Her thick wet eyelashes collecting clear drops as her glistening skin tingles from the steam whirling around her body mixing with the wind at the rush of water from the shower head. She moves to lather up a pouf with some midnight orchid soap, thick shimmering ribbons of deep purple soap being rubbed to create fluffy suds.

_She washes herself silently staring at the water running into the drain thinking about her incomplete journey from the past. Her mind is elsewhere as she slides her left hand down her stomach timidly and between her thighs then quickly back up across her belly just as she hums to herself.  
_

_She knows all too well, standing under the stream to rinse the soap from her body, that she will eventually return to the past in order to finish the conquest alongside her companions._

_ For now,she shampoos her hair relaxing wanting to enjoy her long overdue lips expelling water that rushes down her chin and spills down onto her collar bone. Her fingertips sliding down her wet perky breasts brushing her hard pink nipples... travailing lower down her toned cast absently at the ceiling._

_Slender fingers reach out to wrap around__ the glass nob_ shutting the stream of water off. The glass door back and she exits the show with her small feet resting on the fluffy blue carpet as she steps over to the counter and leans over the skin to wipe away the condensation from the mirror in front of her.

_ Glistening wet hair hanging over her shoulder in webbed strands ...clinging to her pale skin as she stares at the woman looking back at her in the near model image of soft plump pink lips inches above a small round chin, water running down rosy cheeks to drop down onto a defined almond shaped eyes glance down at the shell shaped sink below, her breath expelled in a warm rush as she closes her eyes.  
_

_Moments pass, she opens the cabinet in order to hide the unrecognizable reflection that she denied to be herself. How was she supposed to believe that the person with a lustful appearance trapped within the mirror was the girl who had disappeared down the well at age fifteen. _

_They looked nothing alike for this girl was much more beautiful and mature with all the womanly qualities that she had dreamed about as a too deep into thought she shook her head as she reached out for some light gel deodorant and administration of the gel she rubbed the cherry juniper scented lotion onto both of her arms then over her torso. Lastly she bent over to rub her smooth bare legs ._

_She reached for a Hanky Panky low rise lace thong and bent over, lifting her long slender legs one at a time before she leans up and slides them up her trimmed thighs with ease. She turns around to face the full length mirror against the wall and takes in her own image as she tilts her head and tosses her damp black hair over her right shoulder._

_Her flat stomach and well defined hips left exposed to the cool bathroom air. Three inches down the sheer red floral lace of the thong hugs snugly against her sensitive skin,she covers her bountiful bosom with her arms turning her back to the mirror. Her wavy hair hangs over her her chest as she turns her head to glance down the thong that curved just over the lovely cleft of her derriere. Sheer black lining of her panties with cherry red bow prints hiding her femininity as she turns back around and blushes._

_Feeling shameful she reaches out for her Intimates Spree Camisole and slips it over her head letting it fall over her breasts to rest above the upper portion of her thighs. She pulls her hair out of camisole and shakes her head letting the hair tumble over her shoulders in natural thick black waves. Her small feet pad across the floor,she reaches out for the door and switches off the light as she exits shutting the door behind herself._

_A sudden gust of wind caused her to sneeze... the wind had come from an open window to the left of her. More wind blew against a pair of light blue curtains causing them to flutter. She strolled over to the window in order to shut it but something outside caught her eye. _

_She spotted a white Mercedes Benz Brabus SLR parked in the drive way and leaned on the windowsill to blink at what she thought was red interior within the vehicle visible through the obviously has taste in foreign cars she'd give him that. Angered by the sight she shut the window with a slight slam folding her arms under her breasts...her presence abandoned the windowsill. _

_Kagome had grown up middle class her mind convinced her that her new stepfather would be probably be a snobby asshole and the car just proved that he was most definitely a conceded he was, he was worth a gigantic fortune, and she wanted nothing to do with it._

Did he think that because he had money he could buy a family and control a woman who'd just lost someone important to her?

Diamond chain clamped tightly around the female carcass so worn...a woman made into slave, haunted within his extravagant prison, stoning her heart with jewels to drive her deeper into the abyss.

_No,Kagome could never allow that.  
She was determined to meet the shadow behind this perfect man.  
Was this man in love her mother?  
No,because it wasn't true, and it couldn't be or else she would have been here waiting.  
_

_Yet she escaped...and left her daughter to take her place.  
_

* * *

**_When Kagome Met Naraku._**

_Kagome walked out of her room and shut the gray door behind herself,she nodded her head to the beat of some European techno. Turning down the hall she sang along with the words casually going down the spiraling stair case in the dark. _

_Ebony hair sways rhythmically behind her back ...small feet carried soft down the deep black hall lit only by the bright green neon glow of her headphones. She continued down the hall while she danced to the music...her body had twirled around the hall so much that it faintly created images of her hands against the surrounding darkness._

_Down the same hall the head of the house Naraku has just returned to his estate,still using within his business strolls down the hall with his right hand loosening the red tie at his neck. His dark ruby eyes irritated from lack of sleep and stress from work . His long wavy hair hangs over his right shoulder as he silently checks his phone for potential updates from his wife (Katsumi ) who has seemed to forget all about him on her trip._

He smirks successfully to himself while his bare feet tap against the wooden floor...mind already making preparations for the girl who would arrive. The darkened hall only lit by the white light of the phone's screen dims as his thumb flicks over the messages. He doesn't notice the dotting green lights in front of him as they slam into him and cause him to lose his balance.

_He yells as she screams but both topple over, oddly it ends with him laying on top of her in the dark hall way. Kagome slowly opens her eyes only to darkness as she tries to sit up ,quickly finding that she's being weighed is completely oblivious as to what she had slammed into and had caused her to lose her footing against the brand new wooden floor and slip._

_She remembers landing square on her back in the dark with a minor scream doubled by the realization that there's someone on top of was scary to feel a hard chest pressing against her own, unknown hair covering her face as she reaches out to remove the person above her. Her small hands sliding down broad shoulders and a sculpted back , obviously she could tell that this person was a very well built male._

_Her violet eyes widen when she feels a hand lightly groping her right breast. She closes her eyes and tries to keep quiet but her voice exalts in the form a gentle gasp. Naraku's eyes widen at what he thinks is the form of a soft breast under his hand, naturally he blushes within the darkness at the sound of a small erotic noise near his right ear. Kagome felt the offending hand moving lower down her chest making her quiver as she clenches his shirt and whispers for him to stop._

_Naraku instantly realizes what he's doing and moves off of the girl and crawls around in the darkness feeling for the wall while he mentally cursed. Kagome rolls over on her stomach and pushes up on her palms getting to her her knees. Her knees scrape light against the wood as she crawls in the opposite direction._

Naraku uses the wall to get to his feet and with his hand outstretched hunts for a near light switch with a small mumble. He hits it and instantly the whole hall is illuminated around him as he holds up his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. This is totally how he wanted their first meeting to go, by groping his step daughter like some horny teenage boy, god she must have thought he was some kinda rich pervert.

Kagome finally gets to her knees ,but after taking one fateful step she slips on his phone and falls flat on her stomach with a small oomph peaked back at the phone absently as she pushes her hair from her face and stands up again. Embarrassed by her actions at his light caress she hopes that she hasn't made herself out to be some slutty type of girl. She staggers to her feet and bends over to pick up his phone reaching out her slender fingers.

_Naraku blinks a few times before he pushes off the wall and turns his head to glance down at the girl who he had bumped into. It was then that his ruby eyes caught the awesome sight of her near naked bottom and what looks like thin silky panties covering her plump ...holy crap._

_Naraku quickly averted his eyes from the alluring sight before him. He could hardly believe that this was Katsumi's daughter. How could she be? She was everything Katsumi could never be and everything he wanted. His lower parts made that very clear when they pressed against the inside of his pants irritating him even more._

_Little did he know that this girl was exactly what he had been longing for ever since his battle with Inuyasha almost two hundred years ago. She was the violet eyed priestess that cost him his victory over the half breed inuyokai the mysterious thorn in his side._

* * *

_**Meeting Daddy.**_

_Kagome stood up and turned around, at first their eyes don't meet one another as she holds out his phone. They both share a slight blush as he reaches out for it, she flinches just an inch when his finger tips brush the smooth skin of her palm. At the same time it seemed their eyes met for the first time ( or so they thought ). Suddenly they both stood frozen as they recognize each other. Kagome begins to take small steps backwards from him covering her mouth with her hand as he towers over her._

"YOU!"

_They said in unison completely surprised by the sight of each other. Kagome's look of pure horror ignited an explosive amount of suppressed anger that Naraku thought had died out long ago. This female who forced him to flee back into the darkness, mix with humanity and wear a skin that he so very much despised. _

_Yet now as he gazed upon her form, he notices that she's more sweeter that all of his fantasies combined. She was helpless now with no arrows or jewels to guide her. Only her skin and a thin outfit protecting her from his pent up desire. This lovely reward just for him, curvy and innocent like the moon._

_Naraku himself really didn't understand how or why this girl had appeared, yet here she was lovelier than before when they met at his downfall. No more was a she slender little girl with no physical appearance other than a twig like frame, but she had blossomed into a female enemy thought to be an imitation of his once unrequited love ,Kikyou. False in every way his brain howled._

_Why ,just looking at her one could tell that she was the smile of the heaven. The most delicate blossom on the tree of life that the fates allowed him to catch within his destructive hands. He didn't dare question the situation since the odds were undeniably in his favor._

" Well ,well, well looks like the fates have rewarded me this time. It's been too long my sweet priestess, Kagome."

Kagome's heart thumped when he said her name using that thick rich malevolent voice that she'd learned to hate. The spot on her breast where he had touched her body tingle, yet strangely it felt pleasurable and that scared her. Why she even could feel such a sensation for him? She shook her head and tried to utter his name but she was too paralyzed with terror knowing that nobody would come to her rescue now.

_No Inuyasha.._

_No Koga ..._

_No Sesshomaru …to protect her._

_Not even a knife.  
_

Naraku felt quite smug as he inched closer to the frightened little doe. His spidery fingers reaching out for wrist as she flinches back covering her chest. Here she was at home, yet trapped within her greatest enemies lair. She realized that she could never win as long as she remained inside this fortress grown from the skeleton of a life that was dead. Feeling trapped she suddenly found a voice , not the strongest but still a voice.

" If you touch me, I swear I'll purify you!"

Kagome snapped feeling herself drawing closer to the wall behind her. Fear flashed on her defiant expression when Naraku came closer with a dark smile painted on his handsome face.

" Now , now there is no need to make threats that you won't keep sweet girl. Heh, if you wanted to kill me you would have done so the moment you laid your eyes on me. Besides my dear that's no way to treat your new father, is it?"

Naraku was before the short girl now with his chest only a mere inch from her face. He could taste the fear radiating from her body as she covered her chest with her hands and her tender violet eyes avoided his gaze. Before he could even touch her she dashed to the side and attempted to run away toward the front room, however Naraku being a demonic spider made him shockingly faster.

Kagome didn't even make it a foot before his hand latched around her weak wrist allowing him to jerk her off her feet and slam her back against the wall. Kagome yelped slightly at the air being forced out of her lungs. Still she fought his grip until his grasped her chin and forced her face level with his. He was nearly seething with pleasure as she realized quickly that this was a loosing battle.

" Y-you'll never be my father, you bastard!"

Kagome mentally slapped herself for trying to pick a fight with lord of all evil. He'd never listen to her and she knew it just as soon as she felt his lips against her neck again. She was shocked by the electrifying touch of his lips against her skin, it felt so strange to her body. It answered by beginning to burn softly as he kissed her skin with an amused hum.

"Oh but sweet child, I am your keeper now. You're mine now and forever."

" Get Off Me !" Kagome screamed with more edge shutting her eyes as she shoved at his chest with her hands. Newly formed tears streamed from the corners of her eyes spilling down her cheeks. She looses hope when his large masculine hands wonder over her womanly curvature without her consent. He can smell her sweet breath expelled in hot ragged pants perfumed of apple wine as he pressed his lips against her ear.

" You've no idea of the thrills I could give you little girl. All the sinister ways I could break you, rip you apart, make you scream."

The tone from his lips passed through her senses almost hauntingly added when his tongue slid up against the tender shell of her ear making her arch up with a thoughtless moan. Kagome's eyes grew wide when his right hand moved to caress one of her breasts from outside of the silk camisole. She blushed with a small erotic breath feeling shame growing inside her at the feeling of his fingers teasing her nipple roughly.

"You won't get the chance!" Kagome said glaring at him and gripped his shoulders suddenly bringing her knee up right into his unguarded sacred jewels. She stumbled back from him as he slumps to the floor holding his precious balls with a painful moan.

" You can't have me! I'd never let you either!" Kagome said sticking her tongue out, turning on her heels to run when suddenly her foot flew off something causing her to lose balance and meet the floor with a harsh whack. Boy she really realized that luck was not on her side today when she hit that hard floor.

Her face had square hit a board as she lifted her head with a painful moan and tried to register what had just happened when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. Her chest and jaw hurt as she tried to push off the floor and escape, barley making it an inch before Naraku pulled her down far enough for him turn her over to face him.

Naraku was laughing his ass off at how sweet karma was today , he stared down at the sexy little female below him who had a rosy blush about her cheeks. She looked so sexy to him at that moment and he could vividly smell the fear mixed with arousal. Kagome glanced down, horrified to see that her black camisole was bunched just under nipples leaving the lower portion of her breasts and pale slender belly exposed for Naraku's viewing pleasure. His sinful ruby eyes trailed down the soft looking orbs catching sight of her newly hardened nipples that were barley hidden by the camisole.

"Don't!" She cried trying to free her violet eyes grew wide when Naraku released her arms and climbed on top of her to straddle her waist. Kagome thrashed under him throwing angry punches that he narrowly dodged easily. With a dark chuckle he grasped each of her wrists with ease and pinned them against the floor on either side of her head. Kagome arched her back up from the wooden boards as she screamed and kicked her legs making her enemy above cringe at how vehement her voice was.

" SILENCE!" He snapped making her cease her pitiful struggling and glare up at him with a spiteful glare he considered sweet. Naraku was aroused by her expression . Kagome poised her hands and attempted to purify Naraku who shook off the spiritual burn with a pissed off growl . He smiled leaning down to press his lips against hers. Kagome felt his tongue invading her mouth as Naraku forced it deeper causing her stomach to bubble and her thighs to burn.

_No kiss had never felt like this ._

_So wild...dark and dangerous._

" How interesting you're the daughter of my new wife. " he mumbled against her lips before he leaned up.

* * *

**_Daddy Knows What Daddy Wants.  
_**

Narkau moved off Kagome and violently yanked her up off the floor by her wrist as she slapped and punched at him with her free hand. Naraku growled as he dragged her into the tea room. He was so pissed he ripped a chair from the table and threw her against a large onyx colored surface, pinning her against it with his groin to her bottom. His hellish red eyes burned into her violets as he held the front of her throat his clawed hand. His long inky locks spilling over his shoulders resting on her back. Kagome wanted to scream as she wiggled her hips helplessly against him.

Her long glossy ebony tresses were fanned out upon her back and the table entangled in Naraku's clawed hand as he pressed his hips against her backside with a sensuous hiss . Kagome was flustered as she knitted her eyebrows together at the pressure from Naraku's hand at her neck.

" HEEELP!"

Kagome's scream echoed through the house swallowed by the walls as they hold her voice hostage from the outside world. She'd had enough of Naraku's torment and began banging her fists against the table hoping that someone, anyone might hear. Naraku however, only chuckled humorously with mirth tightening his grip on her neck as she gagged pitifully.

He felt that it was time this little bitch knew what was to come,so he reached out for the back of her head and gripped some of her black wet tresses, quickly snatching them back roughly. Kagome felt the instantaneous pain rattling from within her brain causing a blood curdling scream to fly from her lips .Hot tears rapidly falling from her cheeks as she digs her nails into the surface of the table.

"Ku,ku,ku you should know me better than that Kagome,I'd never let my prey escape so me, are you such a girl that enjoys the rough type –similar to your mother who seems to love it like a perverted bitch? Ah yes I wonder if you're just like your filthy whore of a mother."

Naraku smirked pulling her hair back far enough for her to look him painfully in the eye as he leaned closer to her letting his tongue rub against her cheek to taste her bittersweet tears. He knew she was still a virgin, the pure scent radiated off her body like a sweet irresistible nectar at he was dying to taste.

Kagome glared at the ceiling with more tears threatening to spill again as she whimpered at his touch. Naraku was feeling pretty bold as he slid his hand down from the cleft of her ass to the back of her lower left thigh. He dipped his head low enough to allow for his his lips to cover her plump soft ones. Kagome's eyes widened then she thrashed wildly against his kiss.

"Npm-!"

She cried though his lips as he kissed her harshly and when he pulled away Kagome was panting with fear creating a sinister smirk upon his lips. " How does it feel now that you know , nobody can save you from me?" He whispered in her ear. She refused to look him in the eye as she answered. "I swear -_'hic'_ I swear that I'm going to purify you." She whispered with her cheek pressed against the table as she sobbed.

"Are you pulling my thread? Remember sweet little Kagome this is only the beginning of your new nightmare."

Kagome curled her lip up in disgust when his right hand curled under her arm and over her breast to administer a soft squeeze to her nipple. She closed her eyes feeling a lustful urge crawl up her spine when Naraku's fingers executed smooth strokes to her crotch from behind. He used his right knee to spread her shapely thighs open as he stood behind her. Kagome glanced back at him blushing from against the table. He wondered if the girl liked what was happening to her, needed to know if what he was doing made her forget all about the bastard dogs from the past.

"Aah, I hate you Naraku.",came her soft shaky whisper laced with a tinge of eroticism that answered the questions swimming in his brain,"Now honey when you talk like that it just makes so hard for me to resist my natural instincts. I'm not human , do well to remember that because if I get too riled up... I'm not sure I could hold back from taking your sweet aching little ass right here on this table." Kagome objected to that idea quickly by showing it on her face.

"Heh, I think you'd enjoy it. If I treated you like my dirty little pet?" He growled softly against her neck and shoved his newly risen heat against her backside making her eyes widen. Kagome didn't know what to do when Naraku leaned down to press his lips against her ear letting her feel how trapped she really was, and the only way she could protect herself was by giving in. She was going to,unhappily.

Naraku smiled deviously when he felt her slowly submitting to him and the tension between them fading as the moments passed. Reaching forward he slipped his middle finger into her wet warm mouth making her squirm just for a brief few seconds before her struggles died out with a gag.

Kagome blushed with a small helpless groan when she felt the fingers of his other hand press up against the extremely thin fabric protecting her sex. Unfortunately as a physical response her lips closed around his finger, however her hips were resistant to pulling back against his hand. Mentally Kagome was finding it hard to deny the explosive new sensation his touch created within her.

Naraku was quite impressed with her response and whispered "Good girl" in her ear as he kissed her cheek and lifted his hand so that he could slide the thong down, leaving her bottom exposed. His hand crept low and administered a heavy slap to the soft flesh of her backside.

The sudden punishment took the poor girl by surprise as she cried out in such an angelic tone that he found to be heavenly music presented to his devilish ears. Kagome's legs trembled and her body forced her to arch forward onto the table while Naraku trapped her with his body. This male who was so dark and dangerous spawned a sinful fire within her. Erotically he slid his tongue from against her neck to her ear wetting her skin with his sweet saliva creating a soft burn, allowing her to feel his excitement before he spoke into her ear, seductively purring.

"From now on Kagome ,you can call me daddy."

**End~ TBC.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**

** I love feedback from you guys thanks!  
**

**************I'll be updating ASAP!**

************** EnderSweetie**  



End file.
